Welcome To The Jungle
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Tabla de 30 Vicios del Livejournal, cada uno con una niña mal diferente. TERMINADO
1. Limite

**Autor:** pau_chan / Animefan777  
**Fandom:** Niñas Mal  
**Claim:** Adela Huerta, Martín Huerta, menciones de Piti, Fatu y Axel  
**Tabla:** 30 vicios  
**Tema:** #1 - _Límite_  
**Título:** Límite  
**Resumen:** Porque Adela Huerta desconocía límites y se lo enseñó a Martín muy bien  
**Advertencias:** De los primeros capitulos de la serie, que nunca ví, porcierto  
**Notas:** Zeta: el hámster de Piti, según él, su mujer perfecta sería como Zeta

* * *

**Límite**

No recuerda como acabó por allí, frente al senado con Piti, Fatu y Axel, quizás era (como de costumbre) producto del aburrimiento y la hermosa sensación de arruinarle la vida a su padre Martín. Sonríe mientras sostiene la gasolina en sus manos mientras le pregunta a sus tres mosqueteros.

— ¿Trajeron los fósforos, chicos? —

—Ay Adela, si acabamos en la cárcel es por tu culpa—Murmuro Axel

—Y yo tengo que cuidar a Zeta*—Hablo Piti, como si eso fuera la cosa más importante del universo.

Fatu se limito a mirarla mientras Huerta empezó a cubrir el carro de su papi de gasolina, los tres miraban incrédulos eso, solo esperaban que el papá de Adela no los denunciara o algo y cuando Adela prendió el fosforo…oh no, no iba a hacer…

Si, lo hizo, el carro andaba en llamas, ninguno sabe que decir mientras Piti habla al final.

—Y aquí reposa, carro último modelo, mientras vivió nos hizo muy felices a todos—

Y no pueden evitar reírse ante ese comentario, mientras Martín posa los ojos en su hija, que sonríe de medio lado.

Esa vez Adela había pasado el límite.

* * *

Zeta: el hámster de Piti, según él, su mujer perfecta sería como Zeta.

Es de la tabla de 30 Vicios del Livejournal, será con una Niña Mal diferente :D


	2. Sumisión

**Autor:** pau_chan  
**Fandom:** Niñas Mal  
**Claim:** Greta Domenechi  
**Tabla:** 30 vicios  
**Tema:** 2-Sumisión

**Resumen**: ¿Quién diría que la niñita sumisa por las noches se volvería una chica traviesa que salía a cazar?**  
Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Notas: **Niñas Mal es propiedad de MTV

* * *

**Sumisión **

Greta no sabía vivir de otra manera que no hacer lo que le dijeran sus padres o Ingrid, jamás se preguntó cómo sería vivir siendo ella misma, enamorándose de quien ella quisiera, en resumen: no sabía lo que era soltarse, o ser salvaje como la insoportable de Adela.

Y ella pensaba que no era necesario saberlo, ya que, tenía una bonita familia que se preocupaba por ella y estaba prometida con ni nada más ni menos que Enrique Linares, todos le decían que era suertuda, y ojala hubiera sido así.

Hasta que, vio a Kike junto a Agustín en el límite, engañándole a ella y quedando como la estúpida que iba a las aburridas reuniones con él, así fue como entro en la casa de Maca y todo su universo se cayó, que ser la niña buena a veces no le salvaba de eso.

Suspiro y miró la peluca, Domenechi sonrió de medio lado, hacer eso no sería bueno en su mundo…

Pero que mas daba, lo que no supieran, no le hacía daño.

_"Greta por el día y Lola por la noche"_ Pensó para sí.

¿Quién diría que la niñita sumisa por las noches se volvería una chica traviesa que salía a cazar?


	3. Medicina

**Autor:** pau_chan  
**Fandom:** Niñas Mal  
**Claim:** Nina Sandoval

**Tabla:** 30 vicios  
**Tema:** #4 Medicina

**Resumen**: Nina jamás se imaginó acabar así, tan desesperada**  
Advertencias:** Menciones de suicidio

**Notas: **Niñas Mal es propiedad de MTV

**Medicina**

Observó la medicina que las raras de la otra casa habían traído, era un calmante de caballos, según había dicho Emiliano, una vez, hasta bromeando les había dicho a las chicas

"_¡Ojala yo estuviera sedada para no soportarlas a todas ustedes!" _

Se la había quedado por si acaso perdía el control al estar con esas enfermas, y menos mal que lo hizo, ella no sabía que iba a caer en ese abismo, observo la droga embobada ¿a quién le importaba sí ella moría? Digo, aparte de Rafa, y él lo superaría. Lloro en silencio. En el fondo agradecía que la joven Huerta le hubiera gritado que se desahogara.

Abrió el grifo de la tina y cuando acabó de llenarse, tomo un par de pastillas calmantes y se sumergió en el agua, eso podría haber sido la medicina completa para todo su maldito dolor y a su vez, su perdición.

Perdición que acabó cuando Adela y Mari la sacaron de la tina.


	4. Tabaco

**Autor:** pau_chan  
**Fandom:** Niñas Mal  
**Claim:** Pía Montoya

**Tabla:** 30 vicios  
**Tema:** 18-Sumisión

**Resumen**: Pía detestaba el olor a tabaco, le recordaba a su pasado**  
Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

La adolescente estaba allí, en el cuarto junto con otras chicas que, pese a que todas andan igual que ella por la misma razón, no intercambian palabras, simplemente se miran, esperando a que Andy llame a alguna de ellas, que normalmente suele ser ella porque es muy linda. Quizás demasiado.

Ella reza, reza para que pillen a Andy y lo metan preso, que la saquen de ahí, quiere ver a su madre y abrazarla.

Pero sabe que por ahora, ese sueño es imposible, la voz –sádica, imponente- de Andy la llama, con ese sonidito.

Ella obedece –como si tuviera otra opción, carajo- y va, es sencillamente una muñeca para Andy, tendría arreglo, y si no servía, la desechaba. El cuarto a donde se dirige huele a tabaco y a lujuria, mientras el nuevo cliente de Andy le comienza a quitar la ropa.

Pía detestaba el olor a tabaco, porque le recordaba ese jodido pasado.


	5. Escribir

Personajes: Greta Domenechi, Adela Huerta.

**Escribir**

La joven escritora estaba allí, tomando autógrafos de su _libro 'Mi experiencia en Casa Maca'_ que había servido como experiencia a jóvenes controladas por su familia, tal como ella (quienes ahora siempre le piden dinero, hipócritas), una sonrisa nostálgica se coló en los labios de Greta.

¿Cómo estarían Adela, Valentina, Pía, Marisa y Nina? A Nina no la ve desde que salió de casa Maca, igual con las otras cuatro, sabe que Adela se fue a un pueblito con Ignacio, pero nada más. A veces extrañaba las escapadas y peleas con ellas, eran divertidas en cierta manera, escucha una voz que hacía años que no escuchaba, aquella voz que con franqueza y con un poco de arrogancia –típicos de ella- le dijo.

—Nachito me dijo que me veo muy odiosa en tu libro, _Lola_—

—Es que así eras, Adela—Se limita a contestar, sin saber si debería reírse o enojarse por el comentario de la senadorcita.

Adela sonrió de medio lado, hacía tiempo que no veía a la Greta, la misma que se ponía una peluca y salía por las noches –cosa que aún le mata de risa-, la que era estúpida e inocente, pero que al final se despabilo, con su adorable ayuda, porque era una excelente persona.

—Odio los libros, pero tal vez valga la pena leerlo ¿Hablas de Kike-veneno? —

—Obvio, ayer vi a Maca, dijo que estaba asombrada de las cosas que hicimos cuando ella no veía, que si lo hubiera sabido nos deja a todas allí por lo menos 5 años más—

— ¿Y hablas de tus salidas nocturnas como Lola Happyhour? —

—Supéralo de una buena vez, Adela—

— ¿Y de todo lo que Kike te hizo? ¿Y de Emiliano?—

Silencio.

Greta sonrió triste y miro al piso, Adela le puso una mano en el hombro en forma de solidaridad, increíble que esas dos se odiaran a muerte al principio y que acabaran siendo buenas amigas, tal vez el idiota de Kike hizo algo bueno.

—Dame cinco ejemplares gratis, Greta—

—Cómpralos, que tienes plata—

—Mañana acorde con verme con las chicas, así que dámelos gratis o te seguiré llamando Lola, Lola—

Los ojos a Domenechi se le iluminaron

— ¿Verse? ¿En dónde? —

—En casa Maca, obvio, duh. Conseguí comunicarme con Valen y Marisa, ellas se comunicaron con Pía y Nina respectivamente—Respondió

—Ni muerta te los doy, se los daré yo en persona—

—Eso quería oír, mañana a las 2, de paso conoceremos a nuestras sucesoras y les contaremos los secretos de nuestras escapadas ¿vale? —

Greta sonrió y asintió.

Adela seguía igual que siempre.

_**-Continúa en " leer"-**_


	6. Leer

**Leer**

Allí estaban después de un largo tiempo las seis 'Niñas Mal' reunidas en la sala de Maca, debido a que las actuales habían tenido un 'Día Libre' y eso que Adela parecía estar un poco decepcionada de no poder enseñarles las formas de escaparse de la casa sin que nadie lo notara.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿no? —Dijo Marisa sonriendo

—Sí, mi vida hasta ahora era medianamente tranquila—Comentó Valentina riéndose

—Sí, ya hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a Nina y perdí las ganas de meterle un trapeador en la boca—Terció Adela

Nina estaba ojeando el libro en silencio, durante esos años se había vuelto callada.

— ¿Qué le paso a Nina? —Pregunto Adela— ¿Es la primera vez que ves un libro desde primaria?

Nina le saco la lengua y le aventó un cojín, que Huerta esquivo sin perder la sonrisa, como su costumbre era. Teo les ofreció té y tomaron tranquilamente, Valentina y Pía intercambiaban miradas que Adela no paso por alto. Nina y Marisa hablaban y Greta peleaba con Adela en tono de broma.

—Tengo una queja ¿Por qué aquí todas somos unas insoportables y la única perfecta es Greta? —Pregunto Pía

—Porque así era—

— ¿Entonces si me pongo una peluca y me hago llamarme 'Lola', estoy siendo buena? —Preguntó esta vez Adela

—Claro, tan buena como quemar un deportivo—respondió mordazmente mientras Adela sonreía y tras un par de minutos de insultos de la una a la otra (Porque era su manera de relación) finalmente acabaron de leer, el libro no era muy largo, así que bastaba leerlo por un solo día, desde atrás, las cinco escucharon unos pasos ¿Kike? ¿Agustín tal vez?

—Greta, necesito hablar contigo—

Greta volteó…no podía ser él…

—Emiliano…—Susurro con un hilo en la voz y si, allí estaba Emi, con tono serio y el libro de Greta en la mano.

Las seis abrieron la boca sorprendidas, al leer el libro entero, sabían lo del 'suicidio' de Greta al comprometerse con Kike, y Emi lo supo de esa manera…

Greta tomo aire y caminó hacia Emiliano.

— ¡Vamos Lola! Tal vez aparte de este best-seller te ganes un noviecito—Animo Adela

Greta sonrió de medio lado.


	7. Hablar

**Personajes: **Emiliano x Greta

**Nota:** Continuación y última parte de 'Leer' :3

* * *

**Hablar**

Greta caminó detrás de Emiliano, sin decir palabra alguna, Emiliano seguía igual de guapo que como lo recordaba, caminaban por el jardín de la casa de Maca, Greta sintió unas ganas de tomarle del brazo como una pareja…pero decidió que no era lo más correcto por ahora.

—Eh… ¿te gustó el libro? —Preguntó con aparente desinterés

—Esta interesante, tu manera de pensar de los demás era bastante peculiar—

Greta suspiro.

—Mírame a los ojos Emi ¿De qué quieres hablarme? —

Emiliano volteo a verla, los ojos estaban tristes, tales como los suyos cuando salió de Casa Maca y vio a Emi besándose con la chica, zapateo y cruzo los brazos, no debía dejar que Emiliano notara sus dudas.

—Yo…ya leí la parte en la del matrimonio con Kike—

—Ah—

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Greta? y…—

— ¡Lo intente Emiliano! —Las lágrimas salieron— ¡Cuando salí de Casa Maca por primera vez corrí a buscarte! ¡Explicarte lo que había pasado! ¡Y cuando te veo, te estás besando con otra! No iba a aparecer delante de ti, no soy tan patética—Hablo ya, totalmente dolida.

Silencio

Greta le dio la espalda a Emiliano, callándose y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Casa Maca, pero antes de irse, le dijo.

—Emi, me alegro que hayas conseguido a alguien, yo lo conseguiré algún día, espero que las cosas estén ya bien entre nosotros—

Al entrar, estaba llorando, Adela y Nina corrieron hacia ella y la sentaron en el sofá.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Greta? —Pregunto Pía

—Ya…ya lo resolví con él…é-él está feliz con su novia y no voy a interferir—

—Fue una decisión sabia, Lola—Aseguro Adela dándole palmaditas—Siempre puedes ponerte la peluca, ir al club límite y conseguir…

— ¡ADELA! —

—Ya, perdón—

Greta rio, pese a estar molesta con el comentario, Adela a su forma le dijo que podría conseguirse a otro.


	8. Vergüenza

**Personaje**: Nina Sandoval

* * *

**Vergüenza **

La Diva tenía ganas de romper a llorar, al ver a la gente burlarse de ella en el desfile con ese video que había sacado de no sabía donde…a menos que hubiera sido aquella vez con Nicolás, no, el corazón se le partía al siquiera pensarlo. Que el único chico que había amado le había hecho eso.

Con razón él le había dicho que no apareciera, lo mismo le dijo Marisa cuando se enteró, la joven se moría de vergüenza, pero no quería mostrarlo delante de Marisa, Rafa, Adela y Ignacio…así que, con su mayor sonrisa, cuando Marisa le preguntó

—Nina, ¿estás bien? —

— ¡P-Por supuesto! — Dijo con una sonrisa que aparentaba su dignidad, orgullo y corazón rotos— ¡A-Ahora m-mi carrera volverá a la cima!

Al fin y al cabo, lo importante era la carrera ¿No? Esa vergüenza y traición que sentía en lo profundo de ella, ya desaparecerían.

Ella era la sensación pop, y tal vez, aunque le hubiera matado por dentro, Nicolás le había hecho un favor.


	9. Dolor

**Personaje:** Valentina Rubiales

* * *

**Dolor**

Cuando escucho el sonido que la maquina hacía 'piiiiii' sabía que todo andaba mal, no podía ser que su amiga estuviera...estuviera…no, no podía decir esa palabra porque era mentira ¿verdad? Ella grita y llora, Pía y Axel luchan para mantenerle alejada y que los doctores se encarguen.

Hunde su cabeza en el hombro de Pía, quien hace lo –poco- que puede para consolarle, Axel le da palmaditas en el hombro y agradece tenerlos así, porque si no, no podría tolerarlo mucho más.

Finalmente llega la prima de Ana, Sole y le dice con un dolor mal disimulado (que jamás llegaría a ser como el de Valen, porque consideraba a Ana como su hermana)

—Ana…ha muerto—

El universo de Valentina se cayó. **  
**


	10. Necesidad

**Personaje:** Marisa Ornelas

* * *

**Necesidad **

Marisa siempre tuvo la extraña necesidad de seguir a Nina a todos lados, quizás era porque había sido famosa desde muy pequeña, porque cantaba bien (aunque Adela dijera que había que meterle un trapeador en la boca) o quizás por su estilo de ropa. Pero su necesidad de seguir a Nina, la conllevo a vivir allí.

Fue su única amiga (Bueno, no, la verdad, era una Nina fan) en la casa, las demás ingratas se la pasaban burlándose de su música (recuerda cuando Valen dijo 'No sé qué tocaré…pero sé que no tocaré, música como la de Nina') ¡Envidiosas! Solo porque Nina era famosa, divertida, lista (cosa que el resto ponía en duda) y bueno…

Quizás también era porque Nina no tenía amigas en la casa y ella tenía que portarse amable porque, al fin y al cabo, aunque ella fuera Nina Sandoval, era un humano ¿No?

Y con el paso del tiempo, Nina agradecería la ingenuidad de esa gordis


	11. Mordaza

**Personaje:** Adela Huerta

* * *

**Mordaza**

Adela Huerta tenía una mordaza en cierta manera, contrario a que lo que todo el mundo pensara, después de todo ¿Quién diría que la mas irreverente y mala de las Niñas Mal, tuviera algo así como una mordaza que evitara que diría lo que siente?

Por lo mismo la tiene, al disfrazarse siendo la más irreverente, ella contenía sus emociones sobre todo, normalmente jamás le diría a Piti, Fatu y Axel que los quería, que eran los mejores amigos que ella en el universo pudo desear, que amaba que fueran unos infradotados, pero leales amigos.

Jamás le diría a Nachito que le agradecía todo el cariño que él le tenía, que jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente por intentar hacer lo que Martín no hacía y normalmente, jamás le diría lo mucho que correspondía sus sentimientos, que ella también se moría por él.

Si, Adela Huerta tenía una mordaza.


	12. Calor

**Personajes:** Pía Montoya, Valentina Rubiales

* * *

**Calor**

Pía sentía un calor bastante acogedor que le recorría el cuerpo cuando andaba cerca de Valentina (o le miraba), jamás sintió eso con alguien más que con la joven Rubiales (aunque esta tuviera la cabeza en otro lado, con lo de su sexualidad y esas cosas).

Cuando se besaron, Pía sintió que había tocado el cielo y más, esos labios tan cálidos debían ser suyos, claro, si Valen por fin admitía que era lesbiana…o bisexual ¡Lo que fuera, pero joder, que lo admitiera!

Cuando Maca dejó que todas se fueran, Valentina le dijo que le quería como amiga, eso le decepciono bastante, suspiró triste mientras Valen le despedía con la mano y Pía le sonrió.

Algo le decía que más tarde se iban a volver a ver en otra circunstancia.


	13. Amor

**Amor**

Adela recuerda la primera vez que se besó con Ignacio, que le había dicho "No te enamores", huh, curioso que él no le hubiera hecho caso y que estuviera perdidamente enamorado de una chica rebelde como ella, especialmente porque mocasines era un tipo correcto y obedecía todo lo que Martín le ordenaba.

Greta una vez le dijo que no entendía cual era la obsesión de Adela con _"Sentir que nadie te quiere" _tal vez es porque jamás se sintió así porque nunca nadie se lo demostró, comenzando por el senador que era la única familia que le quedaba desde que su madre murió.

Jamás pensó que alguien se preocuparía por ella tanto, le partió el alma cuando escuchó el mensaje (que por pendeja no escuchó antes) de Ignacio, con una voz quebrada le decía que le amaba, luego, él cayó en la desesperación y casi muere.

No le hubiera importado ir a la correccional por el resto de su vida si era por protegerlo. Lo peor es que después le continúo 'rechazando' como decían todas, era una pendeja.

Cuando supo que Nacho se iba a su pueblo, no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que el viaje a New York estaba suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

Y de alguna manera, estaban los dos en la parte trasera de un auto de un buen hombre.

—No te enamores—Le dijo en tono burlón

—Tú sabes que yo nunca hago caso—

Y lo beso.


	14. Mentir

**Fandom:** Niñas Mal  
**Claim:** Valentina Rubiales/Pía Montoya implícito  
**Tabla:** 30 vicios  
**Tema:** 12# Mentir  
**Título:** Mentir  
**Resumen:** Adela le había dicho una vez que no entendía su obsecion con mentirse a si misma  
**Advertencias:** Spoliers del final  
**Notas:** Ninguna.

* * *

Un día Adela le había dicho que no entendía su obsesión con mentirse a sí misma, que era bien obvio que le gustaba Pía y ella se había sonrojado y mirando a otro lado sin responderle, odiaba saber que la senadorcita en el fondo tenía razón, desde la muerte de Ana –aunque a Pía no le cayera- ella siempre estuvo allí.

Cuando salieron Maca se lo había dicho "Tus problemas no los resolverás ni aquí ni en ninguna parte, solo contigo misma" y quizás tuviera razón, Maca poquísimas veces se equivocaba y dudaba que esa fuera una de esas improbables veces.

Joder, ya hasta Nina se lo decía

_"O te gusta Axel o te gusta Pía o te gustan los perros de Emiliano ¡Pero decídete!"_

Suspiro y cuando tomo la dirección opuesta a la de Pía después de salir de la casa de Maca observo su celular mientras se decidía o no en decirle a Pía lo que realmente sentía.

Supongo que pasar un par de meses lejos de ella le daría la respuesta, aunque su mentira le carcomía por dentro.

Y lo peor de una mentira, es cuando te la crees tú.


	15. Chocolate

**Autor:** **pau_chan**  
**Fandom:** Niñas Mal  
**Claim:** Marisa Ornelas  
**Tabla:** 30 vicios  
**Tema:** #17_Chocolate_  
**Título:** Chocolate  
**Resumen:** El chocolate era una mucho mejor tentación que el amor, o eso pensaba Marisa  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna  
**Notas:** Ninguna

* * *

**Chocolate**

Nina siempre le reclamaba su obsesión tildándole de 'gorda', pese a que los comentarios eran realmente ofensivos –y a veces la idea de rebajar venía a su mente- no podía dejar el chocolate, recuerda cuando intentó hacer ejercicio con Nina y fue a su habitación a comer chocolates porque las manzanas sabían horrible (claro, también estaba Valentina que se moría de la risa al ver a su amiga así)

Además, no entendía de que se quejaban, el chocolate era una buena obsesión, no te traicionaba (a pesar de los kilos demás) y no te hacía llorar, a diferencia del amor ¿No? Además el resto de ellas estaban chillando por el amor (y algunas como Nina, por su fama) mientras ella estaba con el chocolate.

Chocolate, dulce tentación


	16. Venganza

Ok, eso era el colmo, muy pocas veces Adela accedía a ayudar a su padre con la política ¡Y justamente cuando Adela accedía a hacerlo venía cierto Linares a joder a su padre! Temía por Ignacio, y no es que lo quisiera, claro que no, ni mucho menos, sino que…

Bueh ¿Por qué quitarle su trabajo por algo que él no hizo? No sabía qué hacer, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. Ya le daba igual si Maca le castigaba o no, de todas formas, con todas las escapadas y maldades que hizo, estaría allí, por un buen rato.

Sonrió de medio lado y agarro un bate.

Obviamente a Enrique Linares le encantaría tener una remodelación en su adorable carro.

Y que así lo aprendiera: Solo Adela hablaba mal de su padre, nadie más podía joderle su carrera de político.


	17. Humedad

La humedad de la dulce boca de Ignacio era simplemente un manjar para Adela, le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones y el hecho de que hace unas horas se iba a ir derechito a un internado porque Martín era un imbécil (y porque ella cubría a Nacho) sin embargo se separa de él y le cachetea.

—Nunca te atrevas a besarme de nuevo—Amenazó furiosa y se alejo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Nacho muchísimas veces le había secado sus húmedas lágrimas, al igual que él era responsable de ellas sin saberlo la mayoría de las veces.

¡Nacho! ¿Por qué carajo hiciste que Adela se enamorara?


	18. Fastidiar

Caminaba hacia la casa de la senadorcita a hablar de cosas importantes para los Domenechi, ya que Adela había dicho que no había problema en ayudar a una ex compañera de la casa de Maca, su teléfono sonó, con fastidio vio ese teléfono, lo conocería donde fuera, era el de Kike, decidió no responder.

Al poco tiempo, llego a la casa de Adela, quien le recibió con su típica media-sonrisa y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, volvió a llamar Kike, solo que Adela con su típico irrespeto contesto por Greta y dijo.

―Tsk, si eres fastidioso, Linares ¿no ves que ella no te quiere? ―

Dicho eso colgó y chocaron manos cuando Adela en tono burlón le pregunto

― ¿Qué le veías, Lola? ―

―Cállate, Adela―


	19. Infierno

Pía ya no se reconoce a si misma desde que huyó de Andy, ese infierno, ese sitio rojo en donde ella estaba esperando al próximo hombre, la chica no recuerda nada de cómo llego ahí, todo es rojo, rojo como el vino de Andy. Sabe que hay una chica de su misma edad ahí que les mira preocupada…

No podía dormir en las noches, siempre sentía las miradas de la gente juzgándole, diciéndole un sinfín de cosas, ellos ni siquiera sabían quién era ella ni como llego ahí, Andy roncaba en su habitación y sus compañeras estaban dormidas, así que no había ninguna soplona.

Se iría de ese infierno fuera como fuera


	20. Control

"_¿Control? ¿Eso qué demonios es?" _

Ninguna de ellas tenía control sobre las exageradas cosas que hacían en las fiestas o en sus vidas, al fin y al cabo, a ninguna de ellas (o a pocas) sus familiares les importaban que hicieran así que ¿Por qué molestarse? Mejor es vivir la vida feliz y contentos ¿No? Aunque eso les acarreó problemas.

Como acabar en esa casa con otras 5 que típicamente se odiaban aunque con el tiempo acabaron siendo amigas, pero Maca también les enseñó sobre autocontrol y sobre controlarse después de salir de allí y en el fondo se lo agradecen, pero…

Al final, solo les retuvieron un poco, seguían siendo las mismas descontroladas de siempre.


	21. Disfraz

Domenechi revisaba su invitación, era de los Linares para celebrar que su hijo mayor, Enrique había salido de la cárcel, según porque sus padres le pagaron la fianza, revisó la nota, era del hermanito que seguía a Kike para todos lados.

"_Sé que es muy descarado de nosotros invitarte, Greta, pero debes saber que al menos yo me arrepiento de lo que paso, esperamos tu presencia allí_

_Atentamente:_

_Agustín Linares" _

Vaya, el hermanito de Kike demostró madurez, incluso más que este ¡Sorprendente! Todas las chicas de la casa de Maca irían, según le dijo Valen, era como una 'disculpa' por todo lo que hicieron y que eso se lo dijo uno de los amigos de los Linares

Cuando releyó la invitación, decía que era una fiesta de disfraces, al rato, le llego un mensaje de Adela diciendo

"_Tráete la peluca, Lola" _

Greta rodo los ojos


	22. Porno

Cuando Nina era famosa y a veces observaba como Rafael veía películas porno en su laptop le parecía simplemente asqueroso y repulsivo, como podían aquellas mujeres prestarse a eso, era simplemente horrible. Y allí estaba llorando por haber caído (de nuevo) en la trampa de ese maldito paparazzi, Nicolás (y el no escuchar a Marisa, claro está)

Se odiaba, odiaba a Nicolás y recordó las palabras de Rafael cuando se enamoro de Nico:

"_Los novios te los consigues en cualquier momento, Nina. Lo que durará es tu carrera" _

Curioso, ahora no tenía ni siquiera carrera, solo era una ridícula niña ingenua que ahora era una estrella porno sin desear serlo.


	23. Quebrar

Cuando murió su madre, Adela aparte de llorar, lo primero que hizo fue romper los jarrones de su padre, chillando y maldiciendo al mundo, a Martín, por lo que le paso a su mamá, a la mujer que aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, quería de todas maneras.

Rompía las cosas mientras Martín hablaba con la gente de la causa de la muerte, la niña maldijo a su padre y a todo el mundo y ella cambiaría a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Adela! —

— ¿Qué parece, Senador? —

Desde ese día Adela tenía una obsesión por romper cosas.

Al fin y al cabo estaba rota igual.


	24. Obseción

Marisa quemaba sus cosas de Nina, feliz consigo misma, si ella salió de la casa de Maca en primer lugar debía ser por algo (y eso que ella solo entro por Nina, solo por eso) no las quemaba porque odiara a Nina, más bien al contrario, le quería mucho.

Pero tenía que dejar su obsesión atrás porque Nina en realidad era más débil de lo que aparentaba y no necesitaba una Nina fan, necesitaba alguien que fuera dulce y honesta con ella, necesitaba una amiga.

Y una amiga que le apoyara pero que también le recriminara sus caprichos.

Por eso sonríe mientras quema el poster de Nina.


	25. Dinero

A Adela no podía interesarle menos lo que su padre pensaba de ella después de demostrarle que no fue ella quien jodió su comercial, aunque las disculpas insistentes de Martín eran parte satisfactorias, parte fastidiosas.

―Adela, si en serio necesitas algo…―

―De hecho, si, senador. Quiero dos cosas―

Martín cerró los ojos, su hija nunca podía decir que no necesitaba nada.

―Quiero que, me des dinero―

¿Para qué Adela quería dinero? Eso Martín no lo sabía, pero su hija sabía que su padre no le iba a preguntar, era obvio que quería dinero por Ignacio para que esa gente que le debía dinero (según los tres mosqueteros) lo dejara en paz.

―Oh si, y quiero que cuando salga para la casa de Maca, me des un pasaje para irme a cualquier sitio que yo quiera―

Nacho le había cubierto la espalda demasiadas veces, ella debía hacer algo por él


	26. Ego

― ¿NINA? ―Grito escandalizada Adela al ver a su ex compañera de peleas/alianzas castaña, Valentina retuvo una risa, Marisa llego justo detrás de ella sonriente, Pía, sonrió de medio lado y Greta no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

―Hola―Dijo tímidamente y con una suave sonrisa

― ¿Estas enferma o qué? Ni la doble-cara de Greta era así hace un año ―

Greta miro feo a Adela y le dio un codazo, Valen le hizo espacio a las dos para que se sentaran y pregunto.

― ¿Y ese cambio, Nina?―

―¿Qué paso con la rubia egocéntrica con la carrera por los subsuelos? ―

Todos miraron feo a Adela, la cual solo se encogió de hombros, Nina sonrió de medio lado y la empujo.

―No creas que ahora somos BFF's, Senadorcita―

Adela sonrió de medio lado, al menos Nina jamás cambiaría.


	27. Labios

Cuando Valentina probó por primera vez los labios de Pía, sintió una mezcla de emociones, sentía a su madre mirándole mal pero a su vez se sentía en el cielo, cuando se separaron, el rubor tiño sus mejillas mientras se hacía la loca y fingía no sentir nada, al fin y al cabo tenía novio.

O al menos, eso quería ella creer, porque la sensación que le daba Pía al unir sus labios no fue la misma que le dio cuando besó a Axel.

Esos pensamientos cruzan por su cabeza cuando ve a Pía irse a un lado opuesto a ella, no sabía si esa sensación que sintió la volvería a sentir algún día, asi que se daría una ¿posibilidad? Quizás fuera eso.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y corrió donde Pía, agarrándole de la mano, Pía volteo a verla, confundida y Valen poso sus labios sobre la otra.

Solo se vivía una vez ¿No?


	28. Violencia

Ya era oficial: odiaba a todos en el mundo.

Odiaba a las estúpidas con las que vivía, a su madre, a Rafa, a los paparazzis y al mundo en general, tremendo lio formo para ella aquella escena violenta, además del confuso ¿Cómo se llamaba ese con el que se iba a casar? Ah, no importa, daba igual.

Y aún se conseguía llorando como una inútil, sabía que Marisa estaba esperándole detrás de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar y al menos agradece que su Nina-fan tenga cerebro.

Se hartó de todas las difamaciones violentas hacia su persona, miro el balcón y lo decidió.

Iba a acabar con eso.


	29. Soñar

Greta se la pasaba soñando despierta, soñaba que su familia no era interesada, que Kike la amaba, que no estaba en esa casa del infierno y no tenía que soportar a Adela ni compañía arruinándole la vida. Luego golpeo con esa pared y conoció otra realidad: Emiliano.

Luego vino aquella pesadilla de Kike y le jodio la relación con Emiliano, de nuevo el mundo se le fue abajo porque tuvo que ser la prometida de Linares sin querer serlo y de nuevo estallo contra la pared de la realidad: Emiliano decidió dejarla ir con su novio.

Y después, volvió a soñar luego de que salió de aquella casa se volvió a pegar con la pared definitiva: Emiliano la había olvidado.

No había aprendido nada…


	30. Deseo

Era bastante irónico, la verdad, cuando se conocieron lo primero que querían irse de ahí, pero ahora que todas tomaban caminos diferentes, solo deseaban que algún día se volvieran a ver, y eso piensa Adela mientras pedía aventón con Ignacio. Iba a extrañar las peleas con Greta y Nina, la amistad que desarrollo con Valen y con Pía y también extrañaría a los 3 idiotas.

Y hasta extrañaría a la fastidiosa de Maca y a Teo que con sus frases que nunca nadie entiende, suspiro y se recostó en el hombro de Nacho recordando sus experiencias, gracias a él fue que las conoció, y debía agradecerle.

Cuando le llegó un mensaje de Valentina que le dijo.

"_Nos vamos a reunir en navidad en casa de Maca, Greta & Nina se quedaron en la casa de Maca ¿te animas a venir, Adela?" _

Wow, los deseos se hacen realidad, solo tenía que esperar un largo tiempo.

Bueno, al menos tenía a Nacho para esperar.


End file.
